captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Owairan/Techniques
This is the section about Mark Owairan's techniques in the Captain Tsubasa series. 'Techniques' Aerial Shots *'Overhead Kick': Technique by shooting the ball in mid-air with his right leg. With this technique, Owairan has beaten many keepers, included one goal against Wakabayashi. *'Rolling Volley': Owairan deliberately throws himself off-balance to catch his opponent off-guard, knocking the ball forward with a Heel Lift and then unleashing a direct shot as it falls. Dribble *'Burning Sands Attack': Owairan initiates passes between his team members, displaying excellent technique and leadership, eventually throwing off the opponents and breaking through their defense. *'Dribbling': The usage of technical maneuvers to pass through opponents. *'Jumping Volley': This volley shot is used when the ball is low in the air―the player jumps up to shoot without first trapping the ball. It relies on the player being able to time his run-up right and having the skill to strike the center of the ball correctly. *'Rolling Dribble': A powerful solo technique used by Owairan. He deliberately throws himself off balance, seeming to trip over the ball, then uses a heel juggle and a turn to slip past his opponent. Ground Shots *'Drive Shot': He is able to do the same shot as Tsubasa and Misugi. He uses a forward spin to propel the ball downward at the net. Because of the shot's nature, it works best as a long shot since the user can kick the ball over his opponents head while the shot retains the power and directional correction needed to go in the goal. *'Long Shot': Owairan is able to do a mid-range shot as an attempt to score against Wakabayashi *'Sandstorm Shot': The shot unleashed from his right leg attacks the goal surrounded by a cloud of dust. Pass *'Precise Pass': This pass uses a precise kick that travels at a trajectory that makes it difficult for defenders to intercept. Cooperative Tactics *'Arijigoku (Antlion Larva Pit) Defense' *'Long Throw' *'Off-side Trap': A special tactic to make the opponent commit an offside offence by making the defense line go up with the right timing. Defensive techniques *'Calculated Interception': A strategic skill of Owairan. He intentionally creates a free space for his opponent to pass through, then efficiently steals the ball when he does. He was able to break the Japan's Fast Combi (Aoi and Sano). *'Cross Defence': He crosses his legs in order to increase the power behind the tackle, enabling him to steal the ball from much more powerful opponents than himself. *'Cross Block': He crosses both feet in the air, bringing them down on an opponent's shot to block it. His reflexes and physical agility make this speedy response possible. *'Sliding Block': This block technique stops the opponent's shot with a sliding kick. It requires that the player possess the perceptive ability to predict the trajectory of the shot, as well as the reflexes and physical agility to react at lightning-fast speed. Physical abilities *'Great Tactician': Owairan is capable of foreseeing the opponent by making several hand-sign strategies with his teammates. He was able to trick twice Misugi's defence with his feints. *'Sharp observation': Owairan has great observation abilities. 'Games exclusive' Shots *'Sandstorm Shot'Exclusively in Captain Tsubasa: Tatakae Dream Team game. Pass *'Precise Pass': This pass uses a precise kick that travels at a trajectory that makes it difficult for defenders to intercept. Videos Owairan skills: Rolling Dribble / Cross Defense / Calculated Interception / Rolling Volley Captain Tsubasa Dream Team - Owairan Full Skill Category:List of techniques